1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, and facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is previously known in which a recording medium supplying device for supplying a recording medium to a recording portion for recording an image is arranged above the recording portion, and an operator can supply the recording medium to the recording medium supplying device from above the image forming apparatus (see JP-A-2002-091105).